SOC devices may include multiple processing devices, input sensors, output displays, communication facilities, internal data processing facilities, and memory. In developing these devices, enhancing performance, and debugging problems, an overall system log may be used to determine what is happening in the device.
Information related to operation of an SOC device may be collected during a test process or during end user operation of the SOC device. For example, read and write operations may be performed by a data storage device to generate log data (also referred to herein as test data or a system log) that indicates results of the read and write operations. A test computer may analyze the log data to determine whether the data storage device operates “as expected” (e.g., in compliance with a design specification).
In some cases, generating and analyzing log data may be computationally complex. For example, generating and analyzing a large amount of log data may take days or weeks. In some cases, analyzing all of the log data may be infeasible due to an engineering deadline. Further, a large amount of log data may use storage capacity of memory components of a data storage device (which may result in an “overflow” condition in some cases) and may consume interface bandwidth of the data storage device, which may slow operation of the data storage device.